


Too Spicy For The Pepper

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based Off Lily's Garden, F/M, Future Fic, Sabine Being A Hoe, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are with Sabine at a restaurant bar when something happens
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: anonymous





	Too Spicy For The Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this
> 
> https://youtu.be/qoJ2Nogx0rI

Marinette and Adrien were both at a restaurant bar with Marinette's mother, Sabine. The two superheros were 21 now and were dating. Adrien had grown quite a lot and now everybody in Pairs found him attractive.

The two stood, not bothering to get a booth or table. Sabine had disappeared, probably to the bathroom. Marinette had been annoyed at her mother recently. She had a couple of advancements to Marinette's friends. Thankfully they had all shot her down...hopefully.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Marinette told Adrien with a smile. She went to the bartender and ordered two alcohol drinks. As he handed Marinette the first drink, she turned around and her mouth dropped in shock.

Sabine was twerking in front of Adrien's crotch! Adrien looked shocked too.

Marinette felt anger boil inside her and she got a wicked idea. She would throw her drink at her mother to teach her a lesson.

But the plan failed as a man walled back her and knocked the glass out of hand.

Why did everything go so wrong all the time?


End file.
